


"Dietary Restriction"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: The team is at one of Tony’s parties. Natasha and Steve notice that one of their friends hasn’t been eating a lot lately. Steve decides to speak up about it.





	"Dietary Restriction"

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: This story is not what you think based off of the summary. Just trust me. Please let me know if I messed up and need to put any warnings!

Tonight was another one of Tony’s well known parties. The good thing about this one was that it was more formal. So there wasn’t insanely loud music, booze everywhere, or an overwhelming atmosphere. You had on a classy dress that accented everything you liked about yourself, even if you were nervous about looking good in front of people. You were never really used to formal events, but you tried. And once you got a drink in your hand, you got a bit more comfortable.

About an hour or so into the party, you were standing with a few members or the team, talking about some prank war that was going on between Tony and Sam. You were comfortably standing next to Steve. He was your best friend who had been there through everything. And while he may not know _everything_ about you, he was damn close to you. In fact, you two were so close that you had often thought about the possibility of you two becoming an item. While you would love to live out your dreams, you were sure he didn’t feel that way. _He’s fricken Captain America_. He can have literally any girl that would be perfect for him. So you shoved those thoughts to the back of your mind and kept your best friend as close as possible.

Finding a good time in the conversation to step away, you excused yourself.

“I’ll be back. Gonna get another drink. Anyone want anything?” You look around and get various forms of ‘No’ before your turn and head to the bar. Natasha moves to take your place next to Steve. Nudging his shoulder, the two of them start their own conversation.

“Hey, is everything alright with (Y/N)?” Natasha asked. She knew Steve would know if something was wrong with you.

“No. Not that I know of. Why do you ask?” Steve slowly started to get worried. He really cared about you. And if something was wrong, he needed to try to help take care of it and you.

“I haven’t seen her eat too much. I know she went to see Bruce about something, and she hasn’t been eating normally since. And not in a good way in my opinion.”

“She saw Bruce a month or so ago. Nothing seemed to be wrong after she met with him. But now that you mention it, she hasn’t eaten much tonight either. All I’ve seen her eat is a little bit of fruit and veggies.” Natasha grabbed Steve’s arm and looked at you at the bar, waiting for your drink.

“Steve, you _need_ to go talk to her. I don’t want this to escalate into anything bigger and scarier.” Without even thinking twice, Steve nodded and headed to you. He tried his best to look normal, but you could tell that not everything was alright. He came up next to you and ordered a beer before turning his attention completely to you.

“Well hey there, Soldier. I said I would be back. I just need some water.” And, as if on cue, the bartender placed your water and Steve’s beer on the counter. You started to walk away, but Steve grabbed your hand. You felt a blush creep on your cheeks at the sudden contact.

“Hang on a sec. Please.” You looked at him and saw more and more worry slowly creep into his features. He went from his stereotypical Captain America smile, to a concerned man that you couldn’t help but fall in love with.

“Okay…? What’s up, Steve? You look like I’m going to go jump off the roof or something.” You attempted to joke and lighten the mood, but Steve remained serious. His hands now holding both of yours. You liked the feel of your hands in his.

“I am just going to come right out and say what I need to say. Natasha and I have noticed that you haven’t been your usual self. I remember you going to see Dr.Banner a month ago, but you never really told me what was going on or what happened. And now, you aren’t eating how you normally do. Tonight, for example. Tony has this whole buffet style situation and all you’ve had is fruit and vegetables.”

He paused for a second to take a breath. He didn’t realize how worried he was until he was actually talking to you about something that could seriously injure you. If something happened to you, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He had a thought: _I have to tell her how I feel._ He shifted his hands so he really had a comfortable and strong hold of yours, giving off a very protective vibe.

“I care about you _a lot_ , (Y/N). More than just friends normally do.” His eyes fell to your hands. “You could even say that I _really_ love you.” He looked back up and saw a smile across your face. “And I don’t like not seeing you eat or you not eating normally.”

You didn’t understand why that was such a big deal to him right now. But then he continued, and it clicked in your head.

“I’m scared that you are messing up your health by not eating as much as you used to. Now, I know that I am from a totally different time, but Nat told me about what girls do these days to feel better about their bodies and I think that is–”

You reached a hand to his upper arm and tried not to laugh too much. He really was too good to be true. But he was worried about nothing. You had to fill him in now. 

Once you got to the end of your laugh, you looked at his face. He looked like such a confused puppy.

“Oh my gosh. Steve, I am not starving myself. Yes, I’m not 100% happy with my body, but I’m not stopping myself from eating because of it.”

“Well then, why aren’t you eating like normal?” He was really confused now.

“I went to Bruce because I was having really bad stomach pains. It felt like knives were in my stomach and I was being stabbed from the inside out. There were days where it hurt to stand up or sit up straight. He ran some tests and we found out that I am severely lactose intolerant. So I have to restrict my diet. I can’t have anything that has butter, milk, cheese, yogurt, sour cream, et cetera.”

You see Steve instantly relax. He was so thankful it wasn’t anything really bad. You weren’t eating a lot at the party because almost everything had some sort of dairy in it.

“Why didn’t you tell me about meeting with Bruce and everything? I could have tried to help make sure there would be food you could have more often around the tower.”

“I haven’t told many people because it hasn’t become a problem or a topic of conversation yet. I didn’t think it would be something that cause you to worry like this. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Stevie.” He sighed and looked at his hands before smiling at you. He really loved when you called him by his nickname. It sounded good coming from you.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I would hate to see you do anything like that to yourself. You’re already beautiful in my eyes, doll.” He stood up to head back to the group.

He leaned down and kissed your head like how he had countless times before, but this time you were blushing like mad. You don’t know what went through you, but you had to tell him about how you felt. It could make your friendship awkward, but you had to take that chance. Before Steve could walk away too far, you reached out and grabbed his arm.

“There is something else I haven’t told you about.” Steve’s eyes instantly scanned your face and went back to being scared. “Don’t worry, Stevie. It’s nothing bad.” He relaxed once again. You took a breath before continuing.

“I really care about you too. You _could_ even say that I love you too.”

You were going to just leave him with that and head back to the group since you had been away for longer than expected. But before you could take a few steps away, Steve made you turn around and come back to him. As soon he turned you around, his arm snaked around your waist and his lips landed on yours in a soft and simple kiss. Your hand fell naturally to his chest as you smiled into the kiss that was so much better than you could imagine. You both pull away and kind of absorb what just happened. Thankfully no one around you made a big deal of it.

“Well damn, Cap. I thought you didn’t kiss until after the first date.” You joked, still in his arms. He smiled a genuine Steve Rogers smile.

“I guess I just had to make an exception for my best girl.” You smile back at him as he leans down for another quick kiss. “Alright. We have been away from them for awhile. I’m sure they are curious as to what just happened.”

“Yeah. I have a feeling they saw.” Steve sees you looking a bit past him. He turns and looks at your small group, all of them watching the two of you. Your blush grew more.

“I’m going to grab another plate of fruit before heading back to them. I’ll meet you back over there.”

“Don’t be too long, doll.” You kiss Steve’s cheek before heading to the buffet table. Steve grabs his beer and rejoins the group. They moved to the couches off to the side. As he sits down, he is welcomed back with various accepting hoots and sayings. After acknowledging everyone’s acceptance, he turned his attention to Natasha.

“Everything’s fine with (Y/N). Turns out that she is lactose intolerant and can’t really have a lot of the food here.” Natasha’s smile turns into a mischievous smirk.

“I know.” She says before taking a sip of her wine. This was now the second time Steve was confused tonight.

“What do you mean _you know_? Why didn’t you tell me before I went up to her?”

“She told me while we she was cooking dinner for herself one night. I just wanted to give you a push. It was sad how obvious your crushes on each other were. You two were too blind to see the other’s feelings. And it looks like my plan worked perfectly.” She tipped her drink to Steve before taking another sip. He just gave her a sort of playfully angry look before smiling back at her and sipping his beer.

Steve feels the seat next to him dip down a bit. Turning, he is met with your bright smile. You had a plate of mixed fruits and veggies in your lap. Offering the plate to Steve to share, he takes a couple of grapes while he casually wraps his arm around you. He kissed your cheek before going back to whatever conversation the group was having.

You honestly never thought your dream would come true. But here you are, with your very own super soldier.


End file.
